


Chinese translation on "When you Say"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "When you Say"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276046) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



【When you say】 Bluewalk

在偉大航道形形式式的驚險間闖蕩時，烏索普發現自己總是盯著山治的背。

因為，不論在當初的梅利、還是後來的千陽上，山治都總是待在廚房（不是忙著在灶火前調拌食物，就是忙著在餐桌旁設計餐單）、留在艙底的貯藏室（不是搬弄箱子木桶，就是清點食物貨存，以及路飛專用特大捕鼠夾）、或是在甲板上乘曬晾衣服抽根煙（他也只剩這點時間曬曬太陽了）；睡覺的時候，山治也總會側身面向艙門，背向大伙。因此，烏索普總是看著他的背脊，也沒叫對方轉過身來，因為山治實在太忙，難得不忙的時候，已是該上床睡覺的時刻了。然而沒關係；看見山治的背脊也好、正面也罷，都是一樣的；因為對烏索普來說，山治的背脊就像尼古丁氣息一般熟識、就像守夜時，黑暗中那一明一滅的香煙亮光一般可靠。確實而安穩。

因為，當事情變得不妙時，山治總會擋在自己身前，與數以百計──不，數以千計的刀尖或槍口對峙。

（然後，山治總會仗著一雙長腿，一下子把麻煩事掃走解決。烏索普從沒真正向他道謝過，因為偉大的烏索普船長並不需要被部下拯救，所以事實或許跟大家口口相傳的版本不一樣，搞不好是他救了山治呢，一定錯不了。過後，山治總會把煙蒂彈向烏索普，喃喃抱怨說自己有多不爽，總該讓你這麻煩的傢伙自生自滅，云云。）

所以他知道山治總是站不直身子，就算幹架，他也會弓著背，雙手抄兜，就像要把身子縮起來似的，本來就不寬厚的肩膀就顯得更單薄了，看上去也總是矮上一點點。

有時候情況變得大大不妥時，烏索普就會躲在洞穴或樹上，從遠方眺望戰場，然後看見山治背上抵著索隆的背──因為他倆總能找到對方──嘴裏叼著煙，緩緩地、長長地吐出煙霧；索隆眼神平靜，散發出彷如死神的殺氣。這樣的索隆看上去個頭更大、更可怕（居然還能更可怕）；他那不帶傷痕的高傲背脊，抵上山治的背，讓那副肩膀看上去更瘦小。

烏索普知道，如果山治沒穿上那滲滿鮮血的工整黑西服，那副肩膀其實更單薄。

（意識到這點後，烏索普馬上重投亂糟糟的戰場；他還沒意識到自己的舉動有多無謀，手指已經緊拉『兜』的弦綫。這確實莫名其奇，難以理解。）

然而，當山治擋在烏索普與一大堆驍勇善騎的海軍中間時，烏索普清楚知道，那耷拉的肩膀隱藏著堅定的意志；他也知道山治半點不……山治半點不脆弱。要是他膽敢說出這種話，他肯定會被踹至深陷千陽主桅，成為船的一部份。所以，他不說什麼，也不敢說什麼。

然而，饒是他沒說什麼，也不代表他不能蹙眉。當索隆和山治因為雞毛蒜皮的小事吵鬧不休（像是爭論索隆能否進行光合作用、就像是山治光穿著那正統西裝，讓索隆很想一拳把他揍到海裏，云云），烏索普就會忍不住緊鎖眉心。索隆在甲板上揮出劍風，把船上另一端的實驗工具無辜掀翻在地，化學用品把草坪灼出一大片焦糊；然而，直接受到猛擊的終究是山治。那單薄的背項又是向著烏索普──那是自然；吃了一記還是毫髮無損──那也是自然。他高抬著腿，雙手抄兜，微弓著背發散凶狠的殺意，以腳跟抵住索隆的劍擊。烏索普知道，冷哼就是山治挑釁對方的不二法門；應付索隆時──『尤其』是應付索隆時，山治就會變得衝動魯莽；然後索隆會齜著牙，緊咬和道劍柄。烏索普不喜歡這樣，他不喜歡索隆用那種眼神看向──

山治腳上使勁一踢，讓索隆翻身後跳，然後他倆又纏鬥在一起，烏索普的眉心鎖得更緊。「喂、喂！」他不大自在地從甲板一端喊過去。他想在事情鬧大前阻止他倆──不過他倆一幹架，事情就一定要糟糕了。「你們兩個，得了啦，這有什麼好打鬧的？停手啦。」

他倆突然轉頭看他，兩張臉的表情竟同出一轍，異口同聲地吼道：「別礙事，長鼻子！」烏索隆覺得有點受傷了。

他著實花了很久、很久才知道──他怎麼一直沒有察覺呢？──索隆與山治之間肯定有點貓膩。錯不了，兩個大男人怎會不屈不撓、無時無刻地向對方找碴？他們之間除了『就是瞧你不順眼以外』，明明沒有什麼理由互掐互毆啊。烏索隆認為，他倆定是腦袋出毛病了，才會覺得天天互相廝殺，才能正確表現出那種──那種什麼？烏索普瞬間剎白，他不知道那是什麼，也不想知道那是什麼。他盯著他倆自然而然地互劈互踹，心裏拼命想找出解釋。

他們總是吵架，緊瞪著對方亂罵，兩張臉近得快貼上了。索隆和山治，他們總是面向對方，就是不吵架，也總是看向對方的臉。索隆普覺得自己像是快要沉沒了，卻不知道原因。他深夜驚醒環視寢室，卻看見索隆的吊床空無一人──守夜的明明是山治啊。

他知道，山治面對索隆時，相當有自制能力，會手下留情；然而索隆卻不一樣。他曾看見索隆一把抓住山治的領口，自己還來不及大嚷『你要幹嗎啦！』，山治已被一下子丟進海裏了。劍士的動作竟是輕鬆得彷若無物。他聽見山治撲通落水、聽見山治抓狂大罵「去你媽的混蛋綠藻頭！」、聽見他一邊爬船一邊怨毒罵街「混蛋劍士我要殺了你！你這腦殘綠藻頭就把脖子洗乾淨等著吧！我要用你那幾把劍把你刴成免治肉！天殺的混球居然真的把我丟下去了！我要殺了你！爛人！我的鞋子進水了你這混帳！」。索隆就站在那等著，一臉解氣樂意的表情。烏索普緊蹙著眉，不動聲息的走開了。他不想再看下去。

這一切都太危險了，就像索隆一樣危險，也像山治一樣危險。

有時候索隆和山治吵鬧得過火了，船身會慘受波及，他倆也會掛彩。弗蘭奇相當不爽，因為他得一整天都得忙著修船；喬巴也相當大火，因為索隆山治不得不找牠縫針止血。小馴鹿氣得扯著嗓子大吼，叫著『伙伴吵鬧什麼啊？！』，猛地把麻醉針扎下去，他倆卻只是漫不在乎的聳聳肩，不哼一聲。烏索普從醫療室門邊看進去，只見他倆並肩坐著一板床；縱使不至於挨在一塊，但那距離還是短得教烏索普渾身不自在。喬巴忍不住大哭起來，索隆只得抓抓那綠油油的後腦勺，笨拙地承諾說下回幹架會小心點；山治也噴口煙，不爽地承認：「我們也不是要討對方的性命啦。」喬巴這才猛然驚醒，趕緊大喝著要山治把煙滅了。然後，一切安好，重回軌道。

他倆都得縫針，而且嚴重程度相仿。他們站起身來要離開時，烏索普看到山治頂著一圈瘀黑眼眶、索隆則長了副青腫鼻樑；然而，山治還是衝著烏索普笑了，就像心情他媽有多輕鬆愉快似的。看到這，烏索普覺得相當痛苦。

有時候他倆鬧得一發不可收拾，就會連日冷戰，乾脆連架也不吵了。烏索普知道，問題癥結可不是『山治趁索隆在草坪午睡時一腳跺上去』那麼簡單、也不單是『烈酒全喝光了所以索隆把廚酒喝個乾淨』那麼單純；因為那種程度的小問題，根本就是平日『小吵鬧』的原因，不可能讓山治挨著船欄抽煙，肩膀背項卻不自然地塌下；也不可能讓山治支著頤，一臉大火的喃喃咒罵。

烏索普半夜驚醒。今晚明明是山治守船，索隆卻攤在吊床上呼呼大睡；烏索普只細量半秒，就摸黑爬出吊床走出寢室。他走到甲板，朝上一看。瞭望台沒半點燈火。

深夜的千陽號奇寒徹骨，然而瞭望台裏卻是暖洋洋的，因為弗蘭奇造這船的時候，為應付這種天氣，以及索隆那些非人啞鈴，早就把瞭望台打造得特別堅固結實。可是山治絕不會躲在瞭望台，他──他就是這副牛脾氣。烏索普突然從上方瞥見一點幽幽的紅光，原來山治就在寒冷黑暗的大風夜晚，獨自坐在瞭望台的頂部。抬頭看不見星星。

烏索普摸黑爬上主桅，小心翼翼地跨上瞭望台的窗台，腳下一滑差點就此英年早逝，幸好他反應夠快，及時一腳跨上瞭望台頂部。他弄出那麼大的聲響，所以山治看到他探出頭來，倒也不吃驚，也沒有露出失望的表情，這讓他吁了口氣。為什麼會吁口氣呢？真是太詭譎了。山治的動作緩慢而僵硬，烏索普這才想記四天前，山治跟索隆幹架時肋骨骨折了，自此他倆陷入冷戰；不過烏索普清楚知道，山治也讓索隆吃不了兜著走，這讓他感到驕傲。到底又是為什麼呢？

「怎麼了？長鼻子。」山治從保溫瓶給他倒了一杯熱可可。「還好吧？」

「沒事。大概還好吧。」他握著杯子捂暖雙手，試著平復血液裏叫囂的腎上腺素──剛才差點沒摔死呢，心臟快從嘴裏跳出來了。「還好吧什麼的，我才問你呢。本大爺可是特地上來看看你啊，偉大的烏索普船長還是很關照部下的嘛。本大爺覺得，你看上去很──」他掙扎著要不要說下去。

山治深吸口氣，香煙冒出幽幽紅光。「就這樣？」亮白的煙霧從微張的嘴縈縈溢出。

「當然啊！就這樣！」烏索普幾乎用吼的。他有點生氣，為什麼山治一副懷疑的態度呢？可是他看著微微張嘴的山治，卻覺得有點無力；這傢伙倒是雙手抄兜，一雙長腿隨意擱在身前。烏索普又試著搭訕，笨拙的說道：「所以烏索普船長大駕光臨啦。只要本大爺一聲令下，我那八千──不，八百萬忠誠的部下就會挺身而出。所以你今天走大運了，山治君，只要你說一句，我就會率領八百萬部下為你解決麻煩，隨時都會為你出擊。為了你，他們甘心情願。你有我這種強大、無私的伙伴，理應覺得自己超幸運啊！」

山治慵懶緩慢地吐口煙，往後仰著頭。烏索普看著那蒼白頎長的脖子，不知為何心跳怦然猛跳幾下。他搞不懂這種感受。他倆沉默了好一陣子。

「好吧。」山治總算開口：「我真他媽超狗屎好運。」烏索普看不見他的表情，可是那緊抿著的嘴角下巴實在不妥，實在大大的不妥。

「山治──」

可是山治搖搖頭，轉過頭去衝著他笑了笑，那笑容真切得一如烏索普千萬部下的謊言。山治的臉居然擠出這種表情，古怪又刺眼，跟那端正的五官實在太不搭了，烏索普討厭這笑容，討厭死了。山治臉上總是掛著輕蔑囂張的表情，粗魯又暴躁；就是現在，那張臉上還是沒有一絲脆弱的神情。他眼裏沒有脆弱的神色，單薄的雙肩沒有，兀突彎起的雙肘也沒有；可是烏索普還是覺得他很難過。他看上去很難過，原因什麼的，烏索普也十分清楚。

烏索普知道原因。他突然頓悟過來，其實自己內心深處，根壓就知道自己沒法（也絕不會）讓這山治掛上這副表情。這副表情啊！他怎麼可能做到呢？換了是他的話，山治絕不必為了逃避想起他，特地躲在外面挨寒受凍；也絕不必這樣子呆瞪大海，不必支著頤喃喃咒罵；因為烏索普絕不會允許這種事發生。他在心裏許下承諾、立下誓言，絕對不讓這種事發生。因為對方是山治，是伙伴，還有『別種意義』；所以他絕不會讓這種事發生。

「山治。」他又喚道。他心裏紊亂惶恐，因為他總算明白了，他明白自己的感受了。「你要知道──」

「很晚了，烏索普。要是我害你感冒的話，喬巴會跟我拼了的。」

烏索普驀地閉嘴，把話嚥回去，只輕哼道：「嗯。」他離開了。他必須離開，因為他不是那個人；他不是那個人，卻依舊緊守那承諾。

然而，那承諾代表什麼，那承諾能代表什麼，自當晚以後，都不再重要了；因為第二天早上，索隆把一隻黏稠稠的巨型動物敲斃了、拖進廚房裏。烏索普清楚聽見山治迫問『這他媽是什麼鬼？』，也隱隱聽見索隆尷尬地低聲咕噥『晚餐啦，我抓到的。』兩分鐘後（才兩分鐘而已，烏索普卻覺得這兩分鐘漫長得難挨），索隆才被雷霆萬鈞地踢飛出來；廚房裏傳出山治的怒吼，叫對方別把血灑上廚房地板；索隆臉上卻是一副得意的笑容。烏索普都知道，他都懂。

要說這事讓他更難過麼？不，當日他要離團下船，山治那副氣極了、狂怒又失望的表情，才讓他更難道過。期後他重回草帽團，山治衝自己微笑；烏索普最喜歡那笑容，因為山治為自己微笑、因為山治原諒了自己；那笑容才讓他更難過。山治一次又一次把他拉在自己身後，為他擋下重重攻擊，才讓他更難過。

山治沒有護體的武器，沒有蠻橫的惡魔能力，只有那副肉身、那團烈焰；卻依舊緊繃著背，揉身發動攻擊。

他會緊緊盯著山治的背，發顫的手緊握著『兜』，一直想著那個晚上：山治只是山治、毫無偽裝的那個晚上；他明瞭一切，幾乎因誠懇的說話、還有『別的東西』窒息致死的那個晚上。那種『別的東西』古怪又陌生，隨著時間萌芽生根。每當千陽號還在沉睡，他卻看見山治獨自做飯時，那種『別的東西』總會茁壯成長；每當大伙在甲板享受日光，山治卻躲在廚房為大家構思豐盛餐單時，那種『別的東西』總會茁壯成長；每當貯藏室的箱子木桶搖搖欲墮，山治卻冒險整理貨存時，那種『別的東西』總會茁壯成長；每當山治在甲板曬晾衣服，偶爾趁機抽煙休息時，那種『別的東西』總會茁壯成長；每當山治勇敢地跟索隆吵鬧幹架時（索隆能輕易把山治丟到海裏耶，真讓人不爽），那種『別的東西』總會茁壯成長；每當他看見山治吃了一擊，痛得彎下身子時，那種『別的東西』總會茁壯成長。每當他想到漆黑間，那沒有笑意的笑容時，他就會默默的反覆立誓，反覆不斷的立誓，承諾說絕不會，絕不能，你知道的，我絕不會那樣對你，我絕不能那樣對你；跟你在一起的話，我絕不會說謊，你知道那是什麼意思嗎？我絕不會說謊，就這樣。就這樣。

 

END


End file.
